


Подставь мне плечо

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Бонд приходит к Кью, чтобы удивить его вопросом.





	Подставь мне плечо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Onto This For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619434) by [RainingInExile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingInExile/pseuds/RainingInExile). 



— Выходи за меня.

Кью растерянно смотрит в экран перед собой, затем бросает взгляд в сторону. Ему казалось, он не настолько заработался, чтобы его стали посещать галлюцинации.

— Кью, — нетерпеливо говорит _галлюцинация_ , явно пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Он хмурится и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Та шокирующе реалистична, включая обычный, до смешного идеально скроенный костюм агента 007.

— Думаю, мне нужно поспать, — отвечает Кью галлюцинации, затем разворачивается и с тоской смотрит на незавершенный проект, прерванный на половине. Не горит, но очень интересно.

— Нет, — протестует галлюцинация в лице агента 007 и облокачивается о стол, словно стремясь доказать, что никуда не уйдет. — Пока не согласишься.

— Знаешь, не настолько уж я мало спал в последнее время, так что это, скорее всего, нервный срыв, — рассеянно рассуждает Кью, берет ополовиненную чашку с чаем и хмуро смотрит в перед собой, ощущая себя на удивление спокойным.

Не-настоящий-007 вздыхает так, словно Кью является ужасно сложным человеком.

— Ты не бредишь. Мне просто нужен человек, который не даст нашей славной конторе вывезти мои вещи на склад, а квартиру продать, когда меня в следующий раз объявят мертвым.

— Значит, нервный срыв у _тебя_ , — заключает Кью, коротко улыбнувшись и хлебнув чая. Настроение повышается, раз вожделенный проект не нужно откладывать. Не в первый раз у одного из агентов с двумя нолями шарики закатываются за ролики.

— В следующую миссию я верну все свое оборудование, — нагло ухмыляется видимо-все-же-реальный-агент.

— Ты в любом случае должен делать это, — с упреком напоминает Кью и снова хмурится, встречаясь со взглядом стоящего перед ним человека. Теперь он уверен — тот не игра его воображения.

— Но не делаю, — отвечает Бонд с раздражающе веселым взглядом. Кью отчетливо осознает этот факт, но готов признать, что в данном контексте довод обоснован.

— Одна миссия не сыграет большой роли в великой схеме вещей, — парирует Кью. Ведь это тоже неплохой аргумент, и если Бонд собирается воспользоваться своим остроумием, победа точно останется за Кью.

— Я привезу тебе чай из страны, в которую поеду, — пытается лавировать 007, аккуратно переходя к новому козырю.

— Меня устраивает мой Эрл Грей, который всегда под рукой, — отвечает Кью, пожимая плечами. Он ставит кружку обратно на стол и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Тогда я привезу тебе что-нибудь еще, — продолжает Бонд. — Удивлю тебя.

— Как насчет вражеских жестких дисков, хм-м? — резко говорит Кью и зло смотрит на стоящего перед ним агента, ощущая, как поднимается в нем новая волна досады из-за оборудования, которое, несомненно, разломано настолько, что его не найти даже, если облазить каждый камень в Индонезии.

— Я могу это устроить, — предлагает Бонд с акульей усмешкой и выпрямляется. У него вид победителя, который абсолютно уверен в своих силах.

И, черт побери, он не ошибается.

Кью выдыхает, чтобы успокоиться, и открывает рот, собираясь ответить. Если он согласится на это, то выдвинет парочку собственных условий.

— Я требую, чтобы ты возвращал свое оборудование не менее чем в тридцати процентах случаев. Никто из нас даже не заикнется об этой договоренности без крайней необходимости. В случае моей смерти ты уничтожишь все мои личные данные до того, как до них доберется МИ-6. И когда я скажу тебе что-то сделать, ты выполнишь это. В поле и вне его.

— Только если ты действительно будешь настроен серьезно, — отрезает Бонд, и Кью думает, что, вероятно, это многое говорит о них двоих, раз оба понимают, о чем идет речь. Опять же, данная ситуация лишь подчеркивает это. Кью кивает.

— Я требую, чтобы ты ни с кем не спал на миссиях, — продолжает Кью, во-первых, потому, что ему совсем не нужно, чтобы его считали рогоносцем, и во-вторых — просто интересно, согласится ли на такое Бонд.

— Тогда и ты будешь спать только со мной, — с вызовом отвечает Бонд. Кью подозревает, что это — вовсе не потому, что 007 так уж ратует за моногамию. Скорее просто в отместку.

Кью кивает и наблюдает за тем, как Бонд делает шаг назад, чтобы освободить для него немного пространства.

— И, наконец, я хочу предложение по всем правилам.

Бонд смотрит так, будто разрывается между раздражением и весельем.

— Ты серьезно.

Это звучит скорее, как утверждение, чем вопрос, поэтому он, не дожидаясь от Кью ответа, вздыхает, делает еще один шаг назад и изящно опускается на левое колено.

Бонд мгновение хмурится, глядя на свои руки, но затем улыбается с веселой серьезностью, поднимает взгляд на Кью и берет его за руку, сжимая ее в своих более крупных ладонях.

— Кью, — начинает Бонд и резко останавливается. — Свет моей жизни.

Кью прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Этот человек действительно ничего не делает наполовину.

— Для меня невероятно много значило бы, если б ты остался рядом со мной до конца моих дней. Твой голос направлял бы меня сквозь огонь, воду и медные трубы. Ради тебя я отправился бы на край света, ползком, прошел через ад, только чтобы снова увидеть твое личико. Одна лишь мысль о тебе заставляет меня желать быть лучшим из агентов. Твоя преданность и гениальность — это та высота, что призывает меня.

Бонд снова останавливается на мгновение и подносит руку Кью ко рту, легко касаясь ее губами — почти благоговейно, — словно склонный к излишней драматичности целующий ручку своей престарелой дамы альфонс, который боится, что его губы оставят царапины.

— Кью, — преданно смотрит в глаза квартирмейстера агент 007 взглядом трофейной жены миллиардера. — Выходи за меня.

— Ладно, — фыркает Кью. — А теперь выметайся, мне нужно закончить свой проект.


End file.
